In conventional bonding methods, double-sided tape or adhesive is used for bonding and fixing objects. However, an application temperature range of conventional bonding methods is narrow, viscosity of the double-sided tape or adhesive used in conventional bonding methods is significantly reduced or even lost at high temperatures or at low temperatures.